


Just My Luck

by multishippinghoe



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, Carrie is nice, College AU, F/M, Fluff, The Boys Are Alive, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishippinghoe/pseuds/multishippinghoe
Summary: What happens when college freshman Julie Molina ends up in the middle of a shower when the fire alarm goes off? Suddenly she's outside in only a robe and shower shoes when the campus known fuckboy and guitar cutie comes strolling along mid Julie's day from hell.
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Kayla/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 129





	Just My Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic for Julie and the Phantoms, if anyone is interested in me continuing it let me know in the comments! This was originally something I was writing for The Society (for Allie and Harry) but since the cancellation of it by Netflix I haven't been very motivated to keep writing it so I went back and changed it up to better fit Juke. I apologize for any mistakes or if I missed a name change. Enjoy!! (Also I totally left one the the iconic Hallie lines in but I couldn't help myself it fits so well)

Julie was convinced the world was out to get her today. It was just one of those days where everything went to shit. First, she slept through her first class of the day because she forgot to plug her phone in last night after getting back from the bar way too late for a Thursday night. She had a pounding headache and a miserable hangover. Julie practically ran from her dorm to her next class, attempting not to be too late that the professor wouldn’t let her in. And of course, to make matters worse, when she finally reached her English literature class in the sweatpants and t-shirt she worse last night with her hair in a sloppy messy bun, there was a pop quiz. Julie tried her best but based off the fact she only did half of the reading, she was screwed from the start.

The rest of the day could be described as fine, at best. She had two more classes after English Lit, European history and calculus. Nothing specifically went wrong in those classes, but they were painfully boring. Julie was starving and in desperate need of some tea at the moment. Once she was finally done for the day with classes, she got some lunch and headed to the library. It was that point of the semester where every class thought it would be wise to give a test, thus Julie was drowning in studying.

She was in the library for about 5 hours straight when she decided to finally give up for the day. The dining hall hours for dinner were very close to closing for the night, Friday’s hours always ended earlier than most days because the staff didn’t want to deal with drunk idiot frat boys. If she thought her day was _finally_ turning around, she was quickly proven wrong. She walked into the dining hall at exactly 8:01pm, one minute too late. Julie sighed as she realized that her dinner would be ramen noodles, once again.

By the time she got back to her dorm and ate her dinner all Julie wanted to do was crawl into her bed, watch New Girl, and go to sleep. She was in no mood to socialize, let alone go get drunk at some random frat house tonight. However, her roommate/ best friend Flynn would hear none of this. Flynn came bursting into their room, huge smile on her face.

“I know that you haven’t had the best day today Julie, I understand that. _But_ Kappa Sig is throwing tonight, and I promised Alex and Willie we would both be there” Flynn told Julie, her words laced with excitement.

All Julie could do was groan and burry herself under the covers. She didn’t want to break Flynn’s promise to Willie, a close friend she made in her art classes, or Alex. And she knew deep down that she would have fun with them if she went, since she always does. But she was _exhausted,_ both mentally and physically.

“I heard Nick is going to be there” Flynn says softly as she sits on the corner of Julie’s bed and places her hand on her hip. Flynn knew about Julie’s crush on Nick for a while now, especially since she claims it is pathetically obvious.

Julie and Nick met at orientation in the summer. He was the first real friend she made at college. Nick was the kind of boy that your mom would love for you to take home, he was sweet and simple. Julie really wished she didn’t like Nick the way she did, especially because he doesn’t look at her the way she wished he did. Julie sighed and finally rolled over to look at Flynn.

“Fineee, I’ll go to the stupid party. But you are buying my pizza at 2am.” Julie said giving Flynn a pointed look that told her she was being 100% serious. Flynn practically squealed with joy as she jumped off the bed and told Julie to go shower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

For the first time today, Julie actually felt good. She was standing under the hot stream of the shower, letting the water practically scold her body. Earlier she felt gross, still sweaty from the night before, and her muscles were all tight from the stress of her day. But she finally was calming down, definitely spending way too much time in the shower than she should. One benefit of freshman communal showers was that the hot water never went cold, and Julie was currently very grateful for that.

Just as Julie was about to shave her other leg the world just had to remind her that it wasn’t on her side today, in the form of loud sirens. _Of fucking course_ Julie thought. She jumped out of the shower and quickly put on her teal colored bathrobe. She prayed to God that this was a fire drill and not an actual fire, because that would just be the icing on the cake.

Her plan was to quickly sneak back into her room, throw on some clothes and then proceed outside with the others. Or at least that was the plan until she heard someone screaming her name from down the hallway. When she turned around, she met the enraged eyes of her RA Caleb.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? There is no special treatment from fire alarms Julie. Lets go!” Caleb spat out.

Julie really couldn’t stand Caleb. She didn’t know what she did to him to make Caleb hate her so much, but since the first day of the semester he has always given her the cold shoulder.

“I was just going to change. I promise I’ll be super quick, I just don’t want to be only in a robe and shower shoes outside”

“No Julie there’s no time, lets go” Caleb said as he practically dragged Julie by her wrist.

To say Julie was pissed was an understatement. Her and Caleb both knew Julie had plenty of time to go back in and change, especially since it was 99% certain this was just a drill anyway. Julie really wished she at least had her phone on her, so she could text a friend to bring sweatpants or a sweatshirt. She also wished she could text Flynn so she could be embarrassed by her appearance with a friend by her side at least.

She was relieved Caleb left her alone once she was outside. But everyone else’s stares made her want to jump off a cliff. Julie knew she looked like a hot mess, she still had conditioner in her sobbing wet hair and only one leg was shaved. She was wearing a fluffy teal robe that was too short for comfort. Her bright purple shower flip flops squeaked every time she took a step. Some people around her laughed, she could tell some felt bad, but mostly the people around her were just feeling second hand embarrassment. Julie was praying to God no one took a picture that could end up on the school’s barstool Instagram. Just as Julie was attempting to keep her head low so no one else recognized her, she heard footsteps approaching her from behind.

“Damn Molina, now _this_ is a good look”

Julie turned around with hesitation and met face to face with the one and only Luke Patterson. He had his signature smirk on his face and his eyes scanned down Julie’s body, obviously checking her out.

“That’s an adorable robe”

“Fuck you Patterson” she fired back, attempting to look unfazed. She was really hoping it was dark enough that he didn’t notice the blush on her cheeks. 

In truth Julie was screaming inside, wishing she could be anywhere but here. Everyone on campus knew who Luke was, the sophomore heart throb, a known fuckboy. He was in a band called Sunset Curve that played a lot of the bars around campus. Known as the gorgeous guitar player, the guys wanted to be him, and the girls wanted to hook up with him. Or at least every girl but Julie. Julie and Luke had a class together, actually it was the class she slept through this morning, introduction to philosophy. It was a requirement for the school’s curriculum, and it was generally hard for freshman to get into but somehow, she lucked out. Julie noticed that Luke still had his backpack on, so she desperately tried to change the topic of discussion away from her current predicament.

“is there any chance you have todays notes from philosophy on you? I accidently slept through my alarm”

Luke let out a soft laugh as he started to pull out his notebook

“Have too much fun last night? Never pegged you for the type of girl that couldn’t handle her liquor”

“Ha. Ha. Ha. Patterson.” Julie’s words were dripping with sarcasm, but she couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face.

She could also tell Luke was trying to suppress the smile threatening to spread across his face, and he was failing. He suddenly got a little nervous and started to rub the back of his neck subconsciously with his left hand while his right hand was playing with a loose thred of his flannel.

“Sorry about the shitty handwriting, I’m told it’s not much neater than a third grader” he says. This time Julie lets out a loud and genuine laugh as she tells him that she has seen worse.

Right as Julie started taking pictures of the notes the sirens stopped and they were notified it was safe to go back inside. Apparently, it was a false alarm, some idiot triggered the alarm burning his easy mac.

As she was finishing up, she heard the click of a photo being taken. She frantically looked up to see Luke smiling fondly at his phone, as if he just got an email notifying him he won the lottery.

“Don’t you fucking dare post that anywhere Patterson”

“Post it? Hell no this gem is all for me…. The last thing I want is any other guy to see how fucking cute you look like this” said with the classic Luke Patterson smirk plastered across his face.

Julie was suddenly speechless, taken back by Luke calling her _cute._ She tried to think of a witty comeback, but her mind went completely blank. She just told herself that this is what he says to all the girls, just trying to flirt his way through the school. Before either of them could say something else they were interrupted by Flynn’s wild and uncontained laugh.

“Where are your clothes Jules? Why wouldn’t you change?” Flynn wheezed out between giggles.

Julie tried her best to give Flynn a stern look but failed and also broke into a burst of laughter. Suddenly Julie felt a lot lighter, choosing to laugh at herself with her best friend instead of being embarrassed.

“My _favorite_ RA in the world claimed I didn’t get special treatment from fire alarms and I wouldn’t have time to change” she told Flynn, knowing she would understand that Caleb was the reason Julie was outside exposed.

Before they headed back inside to continue getting ready Julie turned around to thank Luke for the notes. His phone was out of site, probably in his back pocket or backpack. Luke just stood there confidently, with what looked like a genuine smile (which was pretty rare for him).

“Hopefully I’ll see you out tonight Molina” he told her, scanning her body up and down one more time before walking away.

Julie couldn’t help but get a little more thrilled that Flynn convinced her to go out.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julie and Flynn had just finished getting ready when Carrie and Kayla showed up for their little girls pregame. Julie was wearing high-waisted ripped jeans and a blue one shoulder top, along with her white sneakers she likes to doodle on. Her hair was thrown up into a half up half down situation with a gold butterfly clip, letting her natural curls fall down her back. Flynn was wearing black jeans and a red bodysuit, with her cheetah cropped jacket. Carrie was wearing a pale pink and rose gold patterned matching set that consisted of a tube top and wrap skirt, while Kayla was wearing periwinkle ripped jeans and a basic black tank top. They all looked really good tonight, and they knew it.

When the girls arrived, they decided to play some drinking games. They played drunk Jenga for a little while with the set Carrie painted over the summer. What Julie really wanted to play was beer pong, but her and Flynn wouldn’t risk having a pong table in their room because of Caleb. They knew he would jump at the chance to get Julie and Flynn in trouble with student conduct.

Julie quickly found out once she got to college that she was freakishly good at beer pong. She never played at home, she barely even drank. Her best friend at home was her younger brother Carlos, who was way too young to drink. Carlos was seven years younger than Julie, just 11 years old now. After their mother passed away Julie and Carlos became a lot closer, which was great. But she also grew apart from the people her age as she was too filled with guilt to participate in dumb teenage activities like high school parties like all the other girls her age. She almost didn’t go away to college because she was too nervous to leave Carlos and her dad, but they insisted that they would be okay without her. Because of her inexperience with alcohol and partying, to say her first month of college was pretty wild would be an understatement. She quickly found out that she was very competitive when it came to games, especially beer pong.

After they finished up the game of Jenga, they took some more shots of the cheap blue raspberry Svedka they had. Julie was feeling the perfect amount of intoxicated, more than tipsy but not yet drunk. Flynn was most likely one shot away from blacking out, Kayla was just tipsy enough to come out of her shell, and Carrie still seemed contently sober, even though she had gone shot for shot with Flynn the whole night. Just as they were about to start a game of Kings Flynn got a text from Willie telling them to come to the party.

Julie was drunk and excited to see a certain boy. Whether that was Nick or Luke, she wasn’t so sure yet.

The basement they were in was crowded and dark. The frat had neon party lights lined along the ceiling and the speakers had the base turned all the way up. Currently Mr. Brightside was blasting throughout the party. Julie and the girls managed to meet up with Willie and Alex. They were all currently drunkenly dancing their hearts out and finally letting loose. When Dancing Queen came on next the girl’s enthusiasm shot through the roof. Especially Carrie’s, a Mama Mia fanatic. Julie took a moment to stop and look around at her circle of close friends. An overwhelming sense of joy filled her up seeing how much fun her friends were having. Julie didn’t know if it was just because she was drunk or cause she was so grateful she found such an amazing group of people, but she felt the strong need to tell all her friends that she loved them.

“I love you all so much” Jullie attempted to scream over the pounding music.

They all just laughed with her and next thing she knew they were in this messy group hug. Julie was overjoyed, and super drunk. She never wanted this night to end. Or she thought that until she backed up from the hug to spot Nick in the corner, making out with a junior. Julie lost all desire to dance and decided she needed another drink ASAP.

Julie left her circle of friends and made her way to the frats makeshift bar. She convinced herself not to look at Nick when she passed by them, there was no need to upset herself more. She knows she should have saw this coming, whenever Julie looked at Nick he was usually checking some other girl out. Julie pushed all her feelings down and lifted her head high and kept walking. Once she made her way to the bar, she did her best to squeeze herself up to the front. She was pressed against a guy with long shaggy blonde hair, sweating buckets. She thinks she recognizes him as a guy on the football team named Shane. The fun and overjoyed mood she felt on the dancefloor before is gone. Now she just wants a cheap beer, a slice of pizza and her bed.

“Bad day?”

_You have got to be fucking kidding me_ Julie thinks to herself as she looks up to find that Luke is the bartender. He had cleaned up nicely from earlier in the night, and she didn’t even think he looked bad earlier. He was wearing a black bad t-shirt with the sleeves cut off and Julie was doing everything in her power not to stare at his biceps. His hair was a little more wild than usual and he had a slight layer of sweat on his face. It was the type of sheen that made him look even hotter, not like the sweaty mess next to her.

“you have no idea” she responded back playfully. 

“You know I gotta admit something… I miss the robe” he said with a smug smile on his face.

Julie couldn’t help but laugh. She knows she looked absolutely ridiculous earlier and that he was probably making fun of her, but right now she didn’t care. She just wanted a distraction from Nick right now, and Luke was right here.

“What did you do with that photo of me? Send it to barstool yet or maybe add it to your LinkedIn profile?”

“This photo?” Luke asked as he lifted his iPhone to reveal the picture of Julie, in her stupid robe looking over a philosophy notebook, as his lock screen background.

“Holy shit, why am I your lock screen? I look absurd!” Julie was shocked, and she couldn’t help laughing at how the events of her day have played out so far

“what can I say, _I’ve never wanted you more_ ” Luke muttered as he leaned his elbows on the bar, his face mere inches from Julie’s. Her breathing suddenly faltered, surprised by the sudden intimacy. She’s never been this close to Luke. His eyes have a hint of gold in them that she never noticed before. But they also have a hidden emotion deep inside, a kind of sadness.

“You say a lot of things you don’t mean Luke” His smirk dropped at the fact that Julie called him Luke, instead of Patterson. His eyes drifting from her eyes to her lips. Julie could easily lean forward and close the gap between them. A part of her really wants to too. Luke would be an easy distraction, most likely a fun one too.

But Julie also knows Luke’s reputation, and she doesn’t want to be just another number. So instead of drunkenly making out with Luke she leans into his side and softly whispered in his ear

“maybe next time” as she takes the warm Natty Light from his hands and slowly backs away, holding his eye contact the whole time, letting another drunk idiot take her spot at the bar.

When Allie got back to her friends, she noticed that the group had grown a little bit. Reggie, Kayla’s boyfriend, had joined them along with Nick and the girl whose tonged was down his throat moments ago. Julie presented the fakest smile she could as she hugged Nick hello. She also noticed that the group had moved towards to pong table, which brightened Julie’s mood. She wanted nothing more than to dive head first into her competitive mood, but her usual partner had his arms wrapped around a blonde. Nick and Julie were always partners, not because Nick was any good though, she always carried the team.

So instead of playing she stood next to Flynn, who gave her a sympathetic smile because she could see right through Julie’s façade. She also handed Julie her water bottle of vodka to take another shot, and she was very grateful for that. They stood next to the table and watched how Clarke and Gwen, two seniors, dominated like 4 games in a row. Nick and the girl he was with, which Julie later found out was named Kelly, eventually beat them, but it was more on a technicality since Gwen drunkenly fell over and knocked all 5 of the remaining cups off the table. Clarke was super pissed.

No one had called next on the game and Julie really wanted to play, just so she could swipe the smirk off Nick’s face. Julie desperately wanted to take him down a peg. So, when she stepped up to play and Nick asked who was going to be her partner, she glanced at her friends. She wanted to beat Nick, but her options were very limited. Flynn was way too drunk to play, they would probably just knock over the cups like Gwen. Carrie was nowere in sight, she was probably dancing with some older classman, She could ask Willie or Alex, or Kayla or Reggie, but they were both cuddled next to their significant others, and she didn’t want to interrupt. Julie was just about to backdown from the game, when she heard an all-too familiar voice behind her

“In need of a partner Molina?” Luke was smiling widely now. He glanced across the table and stared down Nick in a not so friendly way. The next thing she knew both Alex and Reggie were developing Luke in a huge hug and talking way too fast for Julie to pick up on. Reggie and Alex were also in Sunset Curve with Luke and have been best friends since elementary school. Their other band member, Bobby, was nowhere in sight. Julie was assuming he was either forcing coasters under people’s drinks or demanding freshman boys to venmo him $5 in order to stay. After a few minutes Reggie and Alex shifted to be next to the table so they could cheer Julie and Luke on.

“You know, I’m starting to feel like you’re following me?” Julie flirted back, leaning her body against the pong table and focusing all her attention on Luke. Julie can see in her peripheral view Nick tense up at Luke, getting defensive. Julie definitely takes joy in that. 

“You do realize that you’re in my house, right?” He chuckles, approaching Julie at her side and picking up a ball. He locked eyes with her and took a shot, sinking the ball without ever breaking eye contact. Julie bit her lip and nodded, sending Luke a silent message that they _need_ to beat Nick and Kelly.

It turns out that Luke and Julie were quite the team. They crushed Nick and Kelly in 4 rounds. Nick didn’t get a single shot in. Julie knew she probably shouldn’t take as much joy as she did out of watching Nick fail, but she couldn’t help it. She also enjoyed the way Nick stared down Luke’s hand on her lower back, as well as how his eyes nearly popped out of his head when Luke pressed himself up behind Julie during her turn and whispered words of encouragement in her ear. When he did that, chills ran up her spine and a bright smile appeared on Julie’s face.

She knew it was a dangerous game to flirt with Luke, but she was having fun. They played a few more rounds of beer pong after beating Nick, only giving up the table when Luke suggested they stop to get another drink. After a while Julie found herself drunkenly dancing with him. The song All Night Longer was being blasted and Julie had her arms wrapped around Luke’s neck, jumping and swaying to the rhythm. Their bodies were pressed up against each other, noses nearly touching. One of Luke’s hands was sprawled across Julie’s lower back, slowly making its way down. His other hand was planted on her waist, his fingertips burning the bare skin between her top and jeans.

Julie was smiling up at Luke, him smiling fondly back. She thought he was going to finally close the space between them and kiss her, and Julie wanted him to. But then Carrie was falling into Julie’s side, and she had to unwind her arms from around Luke to support her body weight. Carrie was giggling nonstop, and Julie realized that it was time someone put her to bed. She looked up to Luke with a look of sympathy, silently communicating that she had to leave. He just nodded and helped carry Carrie away from the large crowd. As they were heading out, they met up with Flynn, Kayla, and Reggie.

As soon as Flynn was within earshot, the girl was chanting “pizza! Pizza!” over and over again. Julie just chuckles and grabs the girl’s hand and reminds her she is paying. Julie looks back at Luke to find him with a soft smile on his face.

“Goodnight Julie, see you soon” he says, as he winks at her and walks back into the crowd.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Julie woke up the next morning with Carrie curled up next to her. She looked over to Flynn’s bed to find it empty, but when she glanced down at the floor she saw her sprawled across their cheap blue rug, a garbage can by her side. Julie felt gross, she still had her makeup on from the night before, as well as her going out top. Luckily, she took her jeans off before getting into bed. The room was hot, since the university’s freshman dorms didn’t have air conditioning. She needed to get out from under the covers and away from Carrie’s body heat now.

Once Julie was up, she changed into proper pajamas and washed her face. She also attempted to fix her hair, which was currently one big knot. It was only 10am and she knew Carrie and Flynn wouldn’t be awake for at least 2 hours. She was searching for her phone in the mess of the blankets, trying not to wake Carrie because God knows she is _not_ a morning person. It wasn’t in its usual spot on her bedside table, and she was praying she didn’t leave it somewhere last night. Right as she was beginning to lose hope, she saw it on the floor, in the crack between her bed and the wall.

It took her awhile to reach down and grab it at the awkward angle without moving the bed or kicking Carrie in the face, but she finally got it after about 15 minutes of trying. She was grateful that it hadn’t died over night, with just 6% remaining. However, she was surprised to see a certain text at the top of her notifications

  * **I had a lot of fun with u tonight, Molina. Hopefully I’ll see you again**



Julie knew exactly who the text was from because only one person called her Molina consistently. She didn’t know how Luke got her number, but she wasn’t upset about it whatsoever.

**Author's Note:**

> I based a lot of the college feel/ details on my own experience (I am a junior in college currently). I am on break right now so if people are interested I plan on updating pretty quickly. You can find me on tumblr as multishippinghoe


End file.
